


Things I Know

by numbers123



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-23
Updated: 2011-09-23
Packaged: 2017-10-23 23:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/numbers123/pseuds/numbers123
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another short little thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things I Know

“John, I fear there is some miscommunication between us. My fault entirely.”

“What’s that?” John inquires. He drops the paper at Sherlock’s tone. A fear of his own starts in his veins.

 _Was this it? Was Sherlock moving away? Going to ask that he leave, that he move out? Was John not fast enough, not smart enough? Had Sherlock found a new assistant? A new blogger?_

It was ridiculous, ludicrous, but no more so than the other ideas, the rush of irrational, insane anxieties, which flooded John’s system.

He stops breathing.

“I’m in love with you. To the point of actual distraction. As a matter of fact, I’m obsessed with you. I can’t stop thinking about you, whether you’re away at hospital, with friends at the pub, two counties over or standing right next to me at a crime scene. You and your person I roll over in my mind continuously. Just now, as you were reading, completely unaware, I thought how nice it would be to kiss you. So, you see, I am utterly, irrevocably yours.”

John, amazingly, doesn’t even blink. All particles of self-doubt and personal phobias disappear. Gone. Like they never existed. Quite right, too, because as John sits back in his chair and brings the paper back up he realizes something he should have all along. “Oh, that. Actually already knew that, yeah.”


End file.
